


【楼台】谁遣春韶随水去（下）

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 楼台 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	1. 【楼台】谁遣春韶随水去（上）

待他转醒时，隔着蒙眼的黑布，也晓得眼前是一片天光大亮。他不知自己昏睡了几时几许，凭着远处隐隐传来歌伎们练唱的小调儿，才知道自己还身在琼香楼，总算没给掳到了别处去——那曲子是他亲手填词谱调，不会认错。唉！也不知那贼人用了哪路的捆仙索，任凭他怎么使力翻扭扯拽，竟不能把手挣出半寸来，相反还缚得更狠了些，疼得他不敢再动。

 

——既然没伤他没动他，想来多半是谋财的。这一思忖他倒也淡然许多。只是这狗贼不仅财迷心窍，更是胆大包天，竟把主意打到他明二少身上来了。他自认身手不差，昨日也不过是多喝了几杯，还不到人事不省被绑了搬到此处都不得知的境地。恐怕这匪徒颇有些手段，竟能买通了他相熟的歌馆，在酒菜里下了些功夫——真真是可鄙至极。他本就心高气傲，自小谁不是捧在手里客客气气，这么一来越想越恼，身子用劲一挣也不知碰了哪儿，咕咚一声滚下了床榻，摔得耳晕眼花不说，满肚子的酒气直向上翻，一阵阵的不好受。

 

正和绳子较劲时，门却开了。声音不远，看来屋子不大；他推定自己大约是被挪到了歌馆后头的小厢房里。明台虽是户城出名的纨绔子弟，总算家风严明，在前面听曲饮酒观舞作乐也就罢了，后头这处销魂秘地不干不净，他往常是不屑来的。因着来此销金的寻欢客中不乏些有头有脸的人物，一路上甚至还有歌馆养的护院值卫，个个身强力壮、口风严密，对不相熟的面孔均会小心防备，要想明目张胆地把个大活人扛进来，倒也真是要些神通。

 

那脚步似是顿了一下，随即朝着他走过来。明台心下一惊，从地上挣扎着直起上身，向后避去却只碰到了床沿，一时间再无可退。他听出来人只有一个，但那脚步沉着不温不火，丝毫没有那种图财歹人急躁逼迫、或是想逼他就范而穷凶极恶的模样，越是如此，越是让猜不透对方意图的明台心里一沉，身子也紧绷起来。

 

“这位兄台，若是求财，我们好说……”

 

贼人没有说话。

 

“那么多宾客你不绑，偏偏盯上我，想必是知道我的家底，我们也不要多费口舌，你取了我信物送去城北明家，自然你要多少就是多少……”

 

歹徒依然沉默。

 

“不求金银，你总不至于是和我有恩怨？是哪家姑娘少爷对我恨毒如此，要雇你这样的高手来寻仇？我出双倍价钱就是了！你说句话……”

 

恶棍并未出声。

 

“——奸贼，给脸不要脸！要杀要剐，别给你爷爷装神弄鬼的，有种我看看你长得什么人模狗样！”

 

又是一阵缄默，当他疑心这人说不定是个哑的，却闻一道低笑，紧接着衣料摩挲，一只手握住了他的下颌。他扭头一挣，却被硬掰回来，那指尖一用力，迫他张开了嘴，又伸进两指来回搅弄一番；他正疑惑着，只觉喉头被一颗冰凉圆滑的小物件给摁住，一惊之下正要向外呕，那人在他胸口穴道使了些劲，竟是让他将那来路不明的丸药给一下吞进了肚里去。

这一下不得了。明台虽算是个富生惯养的娇少爷，骨气倒是有的，脾气又是远近闻名的倔，除了在家兄家姐面前还能服个软，在外头别说是认输，认理都是少有。若只是给揍一顿断了手脚，他一声不吭也能扛下来，然而还没搞清楚对方意欲何为就被喂下了一粒不知何用的药，他着实地惊惶起来。

 

“你、你……你喂我吃了什么！咳咳……”

 

那人自然是不答。又一阵天旋地转，待他回神，身量绝不能算娇小的自己竟被轻轻松松横抱而起，又结结实实落进那一床软褥，鼻端还萦绕着花楼里爱用的香品，直熏得他脑里浑浑噩噩、不知天南地北。

 

“你到底想干什——”

 

他忽然说不出话了。

他只觉得万籁俱寂。那只手扯开了他的腰带，探进他的前襟，一路向着胸前抚上来。即使不用眼睛看，他也能感觉到那只手的刚劲有力，细腻柔软的掌心带着些许特别的粗砺，还有指腹上细细的纹路，正是那种既非文弱书仕，也绝不是粗壮武人的手，令他油然生出些熟悉。

 

明台的恍神持续到对方解掉他内衣的束带、一把扯掉裤头为止。

 

“喂！！你你你你你可不要乱来啊！！”

 

料想不到，这歹人不图财，不害命，竟是要劫色！真是天意难测，早听说京城里有些采花大盗不择手段，品味也是奇特，不抢那娇滴滴的小娘子，却专门挑他这样俊俏的年轻男子下手，实在是难以启齿的一方祸害，不想今日竟流窜到江南来了！明台彻底慌了神，他双手被束不好动作，只好抬腿去踹，却被对方一把抓着脚踝，更加地挣动不开，不仅如此，反倒便利了对方将外裤亵裤带着鞋袜一并扯脱了开去，唰地一声也不知丢到哪里去了。

此时他衣襟大开、胸腹尽露，下身更是再无遮蔽，似一尾白花花的活鱼在砧板上由人宰割，活脱脱一副被轻薄的模样，怕是任谁见了都要怜爱三分。

 

“兄台！壮士！大侠——饶了我罢！你要什么都可以商量，唯独这个、这个……使不得！”

 

那双手力气了得，一边牢牢摁着他，一边还能继续向着股间不能言语的地方不慌不忙地抚摩探索着，他心急之下竟只好并拢双腿夹紧了那手，怕他再往深处滑进去，可就再也说不清了。

 

“——我还是黄花大小伙子呢！你这淫贼要敢为非作歹，我……我家里人不会放过你的！”

 

话未说罢，言语间已是带着些泣音，只把头扭向一边，咬紧了嘴唇呜咽起来。

房里这一下忽而沉寂下去。那人也不说话也不动作，只静静看着他吞声咽气的委屈模样，许久，那手不再压着他，而是把他又抱将起来，翻了个身放在了一双腿上。他趴在那人膝头，抽抽搭搭地正大惑不解，只听“啪”的一声脆响，那手掌竟是狠狠打在了他的屁股上。

 

千真万确的一巴掌，脆生生，火辣辣，结结实实地，落在了明家小少爷光溜溜的金贵屁股上。

 

“原来你心里还有家里人。我倒是真该欣慰，还是该打断你这小没良心的腿呢。”

 

皮麻肉痛之中，房里终于响起另一个声音，而那声音，悠悠然沉稳如钟又醇厚似酒，正是他断断不敢认错的声音。

 

 

“——大哥！？”

 

 

 

未完.


	2. Chapter 2

（下）

 

“你还认我这大哥，这一巴掌没白打。”  
“大哥，你，你怎么在这儿……”  
“这话我还要问问你。”

意识到自己有错在先，明台声音一下小了去，但眼下情景实在尴尬，他不由得挣扎着想起身，却不料被摁得更紧，屁股上还多挨了响响亮亮的两下，羞得他满面通红：

“大哥！有话好说——何必闹这玩笑！我又不是三岁的孩儿……”  
“我看你比三岁还少懂事些，打了都保不准能记住。”  
“既然记不住，那你还打它作甚，不如省些麻烦——”

明楼闻言，停下挥到了半空的手，与他面面相觑道：

“你这不肖孩子，好好的书不读，叫你去应考也是一再推脱，这回竟私自逃了学塾，卷了路费，跑到那烟花柳巷成日厮混，还敢贿赂先生帮你瞒着家里人，你说，我们明家祖上的训诫，你全都抛到那裙摆下面酒碗里头，忘得一干二净了，是不是？”  
“…………这，我，我知道错了，但大哥也不必这样吓我罢……我还以为真遇上了采花贼，后庭都要不保了哩。”

明楼简直要气笑出来，落手又是一掌打得他唉唉乱叫：

“你这话倒是没错！”  
“唉哟唉哟，屁股要打烂了！弟弟知错了，大哥行行好——”

明台专擅撒娇哭饶，这样笑骂了一阵，看着明楼气消下去不少，他挣扎着从明楼腿上起身，讨饶似的分开两腿跨在大哥身上，还挂着泪痕的面上笑得乖巧：

“大哥……”

他也不说要什么，只把那鼻子脸颊对着明楼脸上脖子边四处一蹭，要不是双手还给束在背后，这会儿怕是早圈着他脖子一个劲儿地卖好了。

“大哥，你别气，气了老得快。”

明楼给他这样一蹭，多少蹭出些火儿来，眼前人又是衣衫不整、久未相好的身子几近一览无遗，要说他此刻不想得紧，那就是故作正经，口是心非了。

“你倒要嫌我老了。那你想法子，让大哥消消气？”  
“我给捆成这样，就是有心也无力，要不，先把我解开……”  
“不必，我自己来罢。”

还未领会那话中所指，只听明楼在床头的雕花小柜里摸索一阵，不知掏出个什么瓶儿来，粉瓷的小圆扁盒一打开就溢出一股清香，说不上是什么花儿却分外沁心，眼看明楼用手指挖出一点，仿佛觉得不够，又挖一点，也不犹豫，并着两指间就向他身后探去。还没来得及开口询问，明台已经感觉那两根指头就着那黏滑的脂膏探了进来。不多时，那不知什么做成的膏体像入了水的蜜一般滑溜地融在了里面，明楼的手指熟稔地刮捣开拓，十分顺利，戳到敏感处更是令明台嘴里漫出几句动听小话儿，乖得不行。

“大哥、嗯、……别，那儿……”  
“这儿？”  
“嗯嗯、……啊…轻点儿……不不，重点儿…”

两人多时未见，自然想念得紧，明楼虽然把训诫放在前头，私心下多少也存了与他温存的念头，正所谓抽一鞭子喂粒糖，哪一样都是要给的，先后有别罢了。只不过明台对他可不存这样先兵后礼的谋划，向来想到什么是什么，就算被做错事被家法打肿了屁股，下个时辰也照样敢钻他被子，毫无气节可言。  
话说回来，气节也是对家外事说的，在家里，最多就是气人罢了。

“大哥，你、你消了气，可还舍得打我嘛……”  
“打你？”

明楼冷哼一声，直哼得他心下发颤，脊骨里头一凛，半个字也不敢不信：

“我恨不得一丸药废了你手脚，让你死了往外跑的心，一辈子乖乖在家当个闲散少爷。”

在那寻不到半点嬉耍的眼神注视下，明台不由得气息一滞，后头那已然松软许多的入口被滚热的物件抵住了不放，不等他挣扎已经一气儿埋进了小半。

“啊—！大、大哥……”  
“说，还敢不敢了？”  
“不、不敢了……”  
“不敢什么了，自己说。”

明台虽不怎么疼痛，始终给那热肉戳得难受，里头阵阵麻痒更是把他弄得塌了腰，被这样一问，简直又要哭出来。

“不敢逛花楼了……”  
“还有呢。”  
“也不敢逃学喝酒了……”

明楼摁着他快软成一滩水的腰，一耸腰就把大半都送了进去，又换着力道向上捣弄了十几下，算是对他一点奖赏。男子那处本不是用来寻欢作乐，却是精关所在，明台这会儿被硬实伞口变着法儿刮蹭碾磨一阵，那舒爽自然是前头比不得的，一时间羞耻也忘了，扭着身子嘴里哥哥哥哥地乱喊，嗓子都转了调儿。

“还敢不敢让家里人担心了？”  
“不敢了、不敢了！我真不敢了……啊、大哥……”  
“我跟你说的，出门在外，防人之心不可无，你倒好，轻轻松松就给人下了药——你有没有想过，今天绑了你的要不是我，你这会儿会怎么样？”

明台趴在明楼肩上，趁对方看不见，翻翻眼珠，心里嘟囔着：除了你还有谁敢绑我？

“要是哪天真来个歹人，把你掳了去，只索些钱财也就罢了，遇上狠毒些的，将你喂了药、废了功夫，卖了专喜欢玩年轻小倌的娼馆去，你求天天不应叫地地不灵，可如何是好？”

虽然知道明楼多半是在吓唬他，明台还是感到一阵委屈，鼻子一皱就滚出两颗泪珠来：

“还能如何，不是有大哥救我么？”

明楼一拍他屁股，又捏着他颈子转过来，对着那已哭成花猫儿的脸亲了两口：

“鬼灵精，将你卖了一了百了！”

说罢，明楼一把托着他滑腻如水的腰背、置于那红鸾青凤的床褥之上，扶着大开的两脚欺身而入，就势一下压进那热韧身子里头，又耐着性子将那湿软的内穴深浅琢磨一番。明台年少早熟，与他又是情投意合，里里外外早已被开过了荤，最是吃他这套，不一会儿就又是好又是坏地乱叫，直把他心里挠得又热又痒，恨不得将眼前这生香活色紧紧摁着好一顿弄到走不下地才好。

“大哥、啊、哥……不成了，不成……”  
“什么不成了，嗯？”  
“前…前面后面都不成了！好大哥，饶了我罢……”

他低头一瞧，明台自己身前那一根儿不知何时早已直挺挺硬邦邦地立起来，顶端那处随着他的顶弄，正一颤一颤止不住地向外淌着水，后头更似一张小口一阵阵地将他吮紧，一番坦荡荡的盛情溢于言表，看得他心里也软出花来——自家这机灵聪颖、口蜜腹顽的小弟，岂不是天底下最妙之人。

“大哥，好些日子没见，别再……啊，折腾我了……”  
“明台，你要大哥如何，讲出来，都依你。”

明楼嘴上这样说，被心心念念之人这样哀求，其实也早已按捺不住；他伸手捏了明台一边足踝，偏头一张口啃在白润如一支上好玉笛的脚骨上，虽不疼痛却惊得明台身下又是一绞，将他往里又吞了些。那油膏在高热的甬道里早已融成一管春水，混着两人身下淫液把床铺都濡了一滩，抽撞击打之间带出一片湿靡，听得明台情动难当，却苦于双手不能动作，只好一边扭着身子去应那粗热物事，一边半哭半喘着怨道：

“大哥！你，你堂堂一个朝官，用些下流手段……”  
“噢，这倒新鲜。你说说，我如何下流了？”

见他面色不改，连犹豫也没有，明台更是气道：

“你绑我，欺负我，还喂我吃了淫药，害我这样子求你，你还要戏弄我，没有再下流的了。”

明楼闻言却毫无愧色，反笑道：

“明台，你在外混了这么许久，怎的一点长进也无？我若真用了那种物事，你这会儿还能有闲暇跟我斗些嘴皮？”

明台那里头本就又痒又胀酸麻难忍，偏偏这罪魁祸首竟还扶着他的腰肢退出些许，一边用手慢慢抚弄着两人交合之处，似是不紧不慢、不慌不忙，正是有意要逗弄于他。想起方才蒙着眼给硬塞下肚那粒东西的光景，明台只觉又是惊怕，又是羞耻，如今知道了捆着自己做那事的正是大哥，连怕也变了荡，一个身子上下里外兴奋不已，两腿忍不住夹紧了明楼衣衫尚齐的腰悄悄磨蹭讨好，却给一把捉了膝弯几乎摁到胸前，又惩戒似的向里一挺，那滋味简直要害得他当场缴械。

“一粒醒酒药看来是不太够，看你还在说些醉话。”

这话虽说得从容，被这温香软洞一劲儿含了许久，明楼自己早也到了一触即发的境地，冲进那秘地时快意更不住地从脊尾淋漓翻上，任是谁也顾不了那许多的君子腔调；此刻就算给人说是寡廉鲜耻、淫奢浪荡，也好似入耳得很，全成了云雨间助兴的一炉迷香。  
也不顾明台还在愣在那里体会他话里涵义，明楼甫一进去就是一阵凶急冲撞，滚热孽物在里头好一番攻城略地，挞伐之狠直把那处的细密褶皱都撑得一丝儿也没了，差些将明台的魂儿也顶了出去，只连声求饶道：

“大哥、大哥你慢些，我……啊啊、……我受不住……你、你先解开我呀…”

明楼却并不动容，仿佛还未忘记惩戒之事，一连猛撞了几十下才将积蓄已久的欲浪稍稍纾缓了些，再低头看，明台竟是被他这番给肏得直接泄了身，黏稠液水湿漉漉滴了满身，面上更是如同丢了神一般，眼角湿润、面色潮红，嘴里头随着腰间欲不自禁的乱颤一阵阵溢出软腻如猫的呻吟，又因着双手还给缚在后头，一副给狠狠欺辱的委屈模样，看在人眼里好不可怜。

“你倒快活，自己先得了趣，也不管哥哥了。”

明台给他说得面上一臊，又恨自己这不经弄的身子，每次稍给些爽利便一刻也撑他不住。明楼这样说着，又俯身下去搂着他由额头一路亲到脖颈，最后停在胸前细细舔弄，把那两点茱萸侍弄得嫣红欲滴，一派待君采撷的动情模样；明台方才交过一回，全身正是余欢未褪、最易燎情之时，这一阵拈玩如蜜似火，生生将他又弄出些迷乱痴态，倒比平日里伶牙俐齿、娇惯任性的模样还多了些别样可爱。  
明楼一向定力甚好，加上刚刚一通捣弄业已泄下些火去，这会儿小弟又如此乖顺，他也不急着翻云覆雨，只将明台那手上绳索去了，又把那瘫软身躯揽进怀里靠着，就着自下而上的姿势深深浅浅地碾磨，即刻又把明台弄出一片黏腻呻吟。他伸手将那自小娇养的滑白身子上上下下细细抚摩着，摸到几处凹凸不齐、已结了疤痕的地方，眉头一皱，想起前几日自己派出去照看小少爷的护卫送回的消息，心中肝火且如冰面下头闷久了的一尾巨鱼，兜转了大半个冬天，即刻就要破水而出。他不是不知道自家这弟弟脾气，若非要弄个水落石出，他也不是没有法子搪塞；这琼香楼明面上是烟花销魂所，私底下却是江湖朝堂各路人等交信换报、商榷情要之地，他想得到明台会怀疑他给究竟哪个朝廷做事，也明白自家家训不会让弟弟装聋作哑袖手旁观，明台自己一个儿想是没那通天本领查到这里来，但若是背后还有什么人推波助澜……  
正寻思着，手下动作也忘记了轻重，一记顶进了没完全拓开的深处，明台揪紧了他肩上衣料痛嘶一声，也不喊叫，只眼泪儿汪汪地瞪住他：

“大哥可解气了？”

语声里竟是委曲婉转，掺着些讨好恳求，听得他倒觉得自己有哪里不是了：

“大哥怎么会真的气你，不过担心你年少莽撞，不想你落进坏人手里罢了。”  
“谁是坏人？谁又是好人？大哥是吗？”

不想会被这么一问，明楼听出话里的试探，沉沉望了这不知何时已不复那懵懂顽劣的弟弟一阵，反问道：

“你眼里的大哥，是坏人还是好人？”

两人面对面身处这小小厢房，身周是催人纵情的媚烟袅袅、窗外又飘着避世寻欢的旖旎小调，正是红纱翻浪大好春宵，此一刻却乍然静谧，似有冰水泼进了温香滚热的浴池里，消得一帐子缱绻春光全凝在了半空，动也动不得。

许久，只听明台道：

“好人坏人，忠臣逆贼，全由旁人去说。我只信大哥还是我大哥。”

明楼面上不动声色，悬了多日的一颗心却是终于放下。怀里这聪慧固执的小家伙，到底还是向着自己。有些事情终归要让明台知道，得了此番信任，将来也不必忧心二人殊途，实在是他本不敢笃定的好事。只是自己本来想护明台一世逍遥不涉朝堂的私心，到了这个境地，怕是再也不得成全，有些心痛有些可惜，却也只能顺水推舟了。

“好，大哥必不负明台。”

明台两手搂着他脖子，看见他眼里浓浓厚厚不掺戏谑的情意，尽管相好了多年还是赧得不行，耳朵通红一片。明台咬着嘴唇不肯答话，身子却别有一番表示；那腰肢对准了向下一沉、又绕着圈儿慢慢扭了一遍，直将他那仍硬在里头的阳物吮得愈加精神焕发、生龙活虎。

“嘶……”

这回轮到明楼皱着眉周身一颤，一时只觉得快意盖顶、欲不自持，摁着他的后脑压上去就是一通不透气的缠绵密吻。也不知这小东西打哪里琢磨来这些淫巧，真不学好。

“气是不气了，罚还是要罚的。”

明台一声惊呼之下，明楼抱着他站起身，就着两人还连在一处的姿势，一手扯下束着两边床帐的绸带，将明台双手捆着吊在床框最上头的雕木横梁上。明台虽不是女儿般肤若凝雪，却也是通体白皙、入骨的俊俏，此时后头两片绣金红帐顺势落下，更衬得那精巧眉眼如诗似画，叫人爱不释手。

“大哥，别！我知错，我真知错了……”

不等他再告饶，明楼就分开他下身开始了又一轮顶撞。不复方才的温柔厮磨，而是激烈凶猛仿佛要把他吞食入腹一般。明台上身悬在半空，他个子修长，两脚虽然尚且够得着地，但刚被抽捣了没几下，腿脚就软了气力，急忙曲起两膝想踩着床板借一点力却始终不稳，终于脚底一滑、身子一坠，简直将兄长那物给活活吞进了五脏六腑之中；他抽着气将脖子向后一仰，哭叫一声：

“啊——哥哥！！”

明楼被那炙热紧致的甬道牢牢噬住向里一阵阵地绞紧，此刻也失了冷静；他贴着弟弟眼睛耳朵一路怜爱舔吻，及至口中互相交换着涎液，一时间唇舌交缠气息迷乱，倒把因这新鲜游戏给弄得惊惶失措的明台安抚下来。明楼双臂托着明台膝弯重重挥胯，自身已是挺入得凶狠狂浪，加上被吊缚的明台身不由己向下压坠，嵌合之处毫无罅隙只随着动作向外泛出大股黏稠淫水。明台清楚感到那滚热贲张一次次把自己狠抛上情风欲浪又重重拽下，皮涛肉浪啧啧碰击之间半口气也不由得他喘，那里头更仿佛不能饱足似的，越被狠厉刮磨越是酥痒不已，连被抽弄捅插得绷平了肌肤的穴口都快失去了知觉，浑噩噩只以为两人原本就是一体同生，而那粗长肉具更是长在了里头一般；他虽不是初经人事，这一回却给弄得七魂也丢了六魄，只觉得今日这性命也要丢在了此处，嘴里喊着哥哥救命却给亲了个严实，手腕上原本就没有捆得如何仔细的绸绳已被激烈的摇晃扯松了下来，他如一个溺在欲水里无船可乘的人无助地伸手乱抓，身子落下时一把揪着那大红的纱帐扯将下来，披了两人一头；明楼压着他向榻里头一并倒下去，两腿跪在乱成一团的暗绣红褥上，扣着弟弟的韧腰俯下身去哑声道了些平日里绝不可能的浑言浪语，臊得明台又骤然夹紧，整个人像风里秋叶簌簌发颤；明楼摸到那身后两个俏丽腰窝轻轻打转，明台被揉弄敏感之处，情难自禁地弓着腰就把两腿紧紧缠上他侧腹，他也不再多犹豫，长驱直入一连捣弄了好一阵，终于抵着里头最要命的那处泄了出来，明台前头早已又缴了许多在自己身上，连明楼衣衫上也沾了不少，后头给这样狠狠一操弄，竟是又惊喘着交了一回。明楼深深埋在里头好一会儿才泄完，又依依不舍轻重碾过几回，才将明台抱着翻了个身，让他趴伏在自己胸前缓缓气息，却始终未从那仍在不时发颤的温热身子里抽离；那销魂密地简直要把什么矜持道德君儒风雅全都吸个干净，徒留他们二副肉体凡身，尝尽这俗世有情人极欢极乐的滋味，不去管那其他。

明楼侧耳听着明台迷迷糊糊发出隐约低泣，知他得了教训，又见他裹在方才情热焦急之中被揪扯下来的红纱之中，闭着眼缩成小小的一团躲在他臂弯里温顺可爱，心里是一分欢喜，一分怜爱，剩下的，便全是与他共守这一生一世。

 

“师父，找到明台了。”

天光蒙亮，一勾淡白的月亮还未从朗朗靛空沉没，尚不到将军府朝练的时辰。皇城脚下一片静谧安乐，仿佛谁也看不出盛世底下是什么样的风云涌动。王天风听着恭恭敬敬跪在身后的女弟子送来信报，背手立在廊下，看着那细竹鸟笼中一蹦一跳、不时歪着头好奇望他的金羽雀儿，也不回头，只慢悠悠问道：

“可是在那人处？”  
“师父料事如神。”  
“哼，也好。”

曼丽心里疑惑，却也不敢多问。那笼里的小东西生得精巧绝伦，性情娇贵，通些人性，望着王天风打开笼门，便跳到他指头上，扑了扑翅膀，振开羽毛便自个儿四处兜转去了。

 

.//.完.


End file.
